Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.313$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.313 = \dfrac{131.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.313} = 131.3\%$ $131.3$ per hundred = $131.3$ per cent = $131.3$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.